


Tied By Fate

by sunandsana



Series: Afire Love [3]
Category: NCT (Band), The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: I continue to be bad at tagging, M/M, More Fluff, hope you enjoy!, still sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandsana/pseuds/sunandsana
Summary: A late Christmas fic of my favorite imaginary couple!
Relationships: Son Youngjae | Eric/Na Jaemin
Series: Afire Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079108
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Tied By Fate

**Author's Note:**

> (P.S - I just realized I accidentally named this and the first fic in the series the same thing so I changed it. Don’t kind me, I’m dumb😭)

Jaemin loved Christmas. This being despite him not being a Christian and having never celebrated it until he was a trainee. He loved the presents, and the decorations and the overall sprout the holiday created. So what could possibly be stressing him out this much? 

Well, this was the first year Jaemin has a boyfriend around Christmas time. Meaning he had to give his boyfriend a present and nothing could stress him out more than the idea of getting his boyfriend a present he didn’t like. 

“Na Jaemin, I will personally glue you to that chair if you don’t stop pacing.” The scold came from Taeyong who Jaemin had come to for advice. Despite usually being calm, Taeyong had had enough of Jaemin’s stress induced drama. 

Jaemin whined but obeyed, knowing that he shouldn’t test the leader any further. 

“Ok good, now we can finally talk.” Taeyong sighed. “What exactly is the problem?” 

“Um, I can’t think of a present to get for Eric and this is our first Christmas together so I want it to be special.” Jaemin rushed out. 

The older paused, rubbing his chin slightly. “Let’s start from the top. What kinds of things does your boyfriend like?” 

Jaemin paused, recounting the list he’d already created in his mind. “Well, he likes video games, and candy. Obviously he likes music and dance but that’s not something I’d want to gift even if I could. Um, he really likes jewelry but I feel like that’s too generic.” 

Taeyong interrupted him with a soft laugh, “Jaemin, it doesn’t matter if something is generic. I’m sure he’ll love anything you get him. And jewelry is always a nice gift to get. Maybe get him something that matches with you? Like a couples gift.” 

Jaemin thought it over before a grin erupted on his face. “Thank you hyung. What would I do without you?” 

Jaemin sprinted out of the room. Taeyong stared at the spot he had previously occupied and sighed. “These kids are gonna kill me.” 

———  
Jaemin walked into the jewelry store one of the members had suggested to him. Apparently they worked with idols often and they were well known for being discreet about identities. He roamed around, slightly overwhelmed by the options before a salesperson walked up to him. 

“Hello, welcome. How can I help you today?” 

Jaemin nervously greeted her back. “I’m here to get a jewelry set for my partner? Something we can both wear to match.” 

The lady in front of him nodded and guided him towards a section further back. “Here we have most of our sets. Rings and bracelet sets are our most popular. You can also get them engrained if you’d like.” 

Jaemin nodded along and looked at his options while the lady stood a couple feet away. His eyes gravitated towards a set that was made of white gold. The ring was slightly thick and had a small diamond in the center. The bracelet was a simple chain link one with small diamonds in each link, similar to the ring. He thought it was perfect, simple enough for them both to wear it and not be caught but pretty enough that it would look amazing on Eric. 

Jaemin turned towards the salesperson. “I’d like this one please.” 

She moved forward to unlock the clear case and pulled the set out. It looked even nicer up close and Jaemin was content with his choice. 

“Excellent decision sir. Would you like anything engraved into it.” 

He thought about it before a small smile came onto his face. “Yeah, I would.” 

————

Despite being positive that Eric was gonna like his president, he couldn’t help the nerves he felt as he made his way up the stairs of the dorm. It was Christmas Eve and Jaemin had come to deliver his present to his dear boyfriend. The Boyz were scheduled to attend the Sbs music festival in Daegu the next day so this was his only opportunity until New Years to give his present. 

He texted Eric that he was outside and barely waited a minute before the door was opened and he was pulled through. A surprised laugh escaped him only to be muted by lips on his own. 

Jaemin hummed against his boyfriend's lips, content to just stay like this. They reluctantly pulled away from one another when the need to breath became too important although they stayed incredibly close. 

“Merry Christmas Eric-ah.” Jaemin interrupted the silence. 

“Merry Christmas Jaemin.” His boyfriend whispered back. 

A cough from inside the dorm startled them. Jaemin looked up to see Chanhee looking at them curiously. 

“Hi Jaemin-ssi, it’s nice to nice you.” The older deadpanned. 

Jaemin gulped. Although he got along with most of his boyfriends hyungs, Chanhee always seemed to regard him with caution. 

“Hello, Chanhee-ssi. Happy holidays.” Jaemin stammered as his boyfriend silently giggled at his nervousness. 

A new voice cut through the tension. “Jaemin!” Was all they heard before a tall figure tackled him in a hug. 

“Sunwoo, how have you been dude?” Jaemin spoke as he returned the hug. 

“I’ve been great. How have you been? I watched a few of your comeback stages last month, your group is getting quite extensive.” Sunwoo exclaimed, pulling away to give him some room to breathe. 

Jaemin playfully groaned, “Don’t even mention it.” 

Eric interrupted them. “As great as this little reunion is, I have to give Jaemin his present. Weren’t you two leaving?” 

Now that Eric mentioned it, Jaemin noticed that they both were dressed to leave. It made sense, it was only 6 pm which gave them plenty of time. 

Sunwoo rolled his eyes, “Ok, I know when I’m not wanted. Let’s go Chanhee hyung, I hear some bbq calling my name.” 

The 2 bid their goodbyes to the couple and they were left alone in the dorm. 

Eric turned to him. “Come babe, your presents in the living room.” 

Jaemin quickly took his shoes off and followed along. He took his coat and hat off as he entered the living room, hanging them on a random coat hanger. 

Eric had already seated himself on the couch, patting the spot next to him, looking like an eager puppy. Jaemin obliged and sat beside him. 

“Here’s your present. I hope you like it.” 

“I’ll like anything you give me simply because it’s from you.” 

Eric rolled his eyes in an attempt to distract from his swooning. “Just open the present you flirt.” 

Jaemin shot him a wink, “Only a flirt for you darling.” 

He turned towards the box in his lap and quickly got rid of the wrapping. His efforts revealed a lid to which he pulled off immediately, equally eager as his boyfriend. 

A gasp was pulled out of him and he instantly looked at Eric. “Are you serious?” Jaemin exclaimed. In the box was a coat he had been eyeing for months but never had the time to get for himself. 

Eric giggled nervously, “Is that a good reaction? Your mom mentioned that you’d like it.” 

Jaemin paused, “You spoke to my mom?” 

A quick mod answered him. “Yeah, I didn’t know who else to ask.” The younger rubbed his neck, remembering how embarrassed he was when Jaemin’s mom asked him numerous questions about their relationship. She was a sweet lady though, just really intense. 

Jaemin grinned at him, leaning over to catch his lips in a quick kiss. “Thank you so much. It means a lot that you called my mom too. She never shuts up about wanting to meet you.” 

Eric leaned into his side, steer free now that his gift seemed to be good. “Yeah she mentioned it to me too. I somehow managed to get roped into going to your house next month.” 

“She can be quite persuasive.” Jaemin agreed. 

“Now I know where you get it from.” Eric giggled as his boyfriend glared at him. 

“Ok, my turn.” Jaemin declared, getting up from his seat reluctantly to grab the present he had placed on the floor by the door. 

He tried to stay calm as he sat back down, handing the bag over to Eric. Too nervous to say anything, he simple watched him excitedly open the bad and pull out the jewelry box. 

Eric recognized the brand and immediately turned to him. “Babe, this is too much! I know this brand is expensive.” 

Jaemin just urged him to open it up. “Nothing is too expensive for you Eric. I’d spend all my money on you if it would make you happy.” 

Eric looked down to hide his grin. Upon opening the box he stopped and his eyes widened. Jaemin watched with bated breath as the bracelet and ring came into view. 

Eric picked the bracelet out of the box and admired it. “This is absolutely gorgeous Jaemin. I love it?” 

“You do?”

“Of course I do.” He handed it to Jaemin. “Put it on me?” 

And who was Jaemin to decline such a sweet offer? He quickly put the bracelet on him and picked up the ring. 

“The ring is engraved.” If possible, Eric’s eyes widened even more as tears gathered. 

“What does it say?” Eric asked, leaning over to look at the inside. 

“My one.” 

Eric made a confused sound. “That’s not a full sentence though?” 

Jaemin laughed and grabbed a second box from the bag that Eric had failed to notice. “It’s because my ring completes it.” 

And apparently the matching set was too much for Eric because he instantly burst into tears. Jaemin reached over to bring him into his side, letting Eric cry tears of joy into his shoulder. He waited for him to calm down before he pulled his own ring and bracelet out of the box.

“Mine says ‘and only’.” 

Eric gently took the ring out of his hand and placed it on Jaemin’s middle finger. When he finished he looked up at him and smiled. “What did I do to deserve you?” 

“I should be asking myself that.” 

“Let’s agree that we both deserve each other and move on?” 

Jaemin agreed. They stayed quiet for a while before Eric sat up slightly. “You want to watch a movie? The other members should be back around 8:30.” 

“Sure. Did you have one in mind?” 

“Not in particular. You can look through Netflix while I get some snacks.” Eric went to get up before he felt an arm pull him back in for a quick kiss. 

“What was that for?” He smiled down at his love struck boyfriend. 

“No reason, just wanted to kiss you.” 

Eric walked towards the kitchen throwing a look over his shoulder. “Sap.” 

“Only for you.” Jaemin instantly responded. 

They settled on watching a comedy and snuggled under a blanket Eric pulled out of a hallway closet. Their laughter echoed throughout the barren dorm as they cracked jokes at the bad acting, content to just spend some down time together. They were just starting their second movie when the front door opened. Neither of them noticed as Sangyeon, Younghoon and Jaehyun came in, too focused on the action movie. 

Younghoon cooed at them from the entrance to the living room before Jaehyun interrupted. “Hello love birds.” 

Eric looked over and grinned at them. “Hi hyungs.” 

Jaemin smiled, “Hey hyungs, I hope it’s ok that I’m still here. 

Sangyeon walked over to ruffle their maknaes hair and gave Jaemin a fist bump. “It’s fine that you’re here Jaemin. Are you staying for dinner?” 

Jaemin looked down at Eric who was leaning on his chest and staring at him with puppy eyes. He turned back towards Sangyeon, “I’d love to, if it’s not a problem.” 

“Of course you can stay, Jaemin. Eric would probably kill us if we didn’t offer.” Younghoon ran to avoid the pillow Eric threw his way. 

Jaemin pulled his boyfriend closer. “Don’t be so aggressive baby. It was just a joke.” 

Eric huffed but he laid his head back on Jaemin’s chest so that was a positive sign. 

The remaining members started trickling in groups of 2-3, all greeting Jaemin, some choosing to help with the food but most joining the couple as they watched the movie. Chanhee and Sunwoo were the last to come in and the latter was pleased to see Jaemin still there while Chanhee barely acknowledged him. 

Jaemin tried to remember what Eric had said about Chanhee taking a while to warm up to somebody but he couldn’t help but feel discouraged considering it had been almost a full year since they’d started dating. He chose to ignore the elder and followed the rest of them into the kitchen to bring the food to the mat that had been set up in the living room. They’d tried to stop him by insisting that he was a guest but he helped regardless. 

All 10 of them plus Jaemin sat down and began eating. Jaemin sat back and observed, not wanting to intrude on any conversations. It was about 10 minutes into the meal when a question to Eric caught his attention. 

“Yah, Eric. That ring is new right? And that bracelet.” Sunwoo pointed out. 

Eric simply nodded, not inclined to share any more details. 

“Who got it for you?” Haknyeon insisted. 

“It was Jaemin’s Christmas present to me.” 

Jaemin nodded as their eyes turned towards him. He lifted his hand up to show them his own jewelry. “We match.” 

Changmin was the first to break, cooing so loudly that their neighbors definitely heard. 

“That’s so fucking cute.” Kevin exclaimed, Jacob and Sunwoo nodding in agreement right by him. 

The couple blushed, embarrassed by the attention. The chatter continued as a few members grabbed Eric’s hand to further inspect the jewelry. Jaemin finally looked up and made eye contact with Chanhee, who for the first time since they met looked at him with soft eyes. A single nod was sent his way and Jaemin grinned slightly at the sign of approval. 

He glanced back at his boyfriend, food forgotten as everyone gathered around him. Mission get a good Christmas gift: accomplished.


End file.
